CTU Los Angeles
CTU Los Angeles was a Domestic Unit of the Counter Terrorist Unit which operated out of Los Angeles, California before the nationwide disbandment of CTU. CTU Los Angeles building : Read more about the CTU Los Angeles building History The original building was located in West Los Angeles. It was based around a bullpen was made up of two levels and containing many desks on the lower level and a walkway on the higher level. The lower level was also home to the Situation Room and linked to the Holding rooms. Some time in between Day 3 and Day 4, a new and improved CTU building was constructed. The new site lost the metallic look of its predecessor in favor of stone and other organic features. Additionally, the building's walls and steps consist of bare concrete, and the windows are partially frosted to create a "barcode" look. Furthermore, many of the desks and fixtures in the new "bullpen" are red and feature curvy, asymmetric edges for a more earthy and artistic visual appearance. The designers of the new set claim that the new CTU provides superior camera angles and enhanced visual appeal. Merge with Homeland Security After the attack on CTU Los Angeles during Day 5, President Logan ordered Karen Hayes from the Department of Homeland Security to evaluate and take over the organization. As soon as the building was de-contaminated, Hayes and her people came and started evaluating the facility but did not let on about their intention to take it over. Later in the hour, Bill Buchanan confronted Hayes and she told him the truth. It is unknown whether CTU Los Angeles was kept under Homeland Security, however, at the end of the day, Hayes said that she would try and get Buchanan his job back after he revealed that he was skeptical Hal Gardner would let him remain as the head of CTU. Disbandment in 2014 A trial was launched into the past activities of CTU in tracking down and torturing suspects, preventing attacks, and in their methods of practice and activity. CTU was disbanded and all its personnel had their government status revoked. Some were offered jobs at other agencies but most left without work. Former CTU Los Angeles agent Jack Bauer was singled out by Senator Blaine Mayer, who was on a personal crusade against CTU and Bauer in particular, for a trial in front of a Senate Subcommittee. Jack was pulled out of the trial on Day 7 by the FBI, but was told to return the following day at 8:00am. However, before that time Senator Mayer was killed. It is unknown what the consequences of this is for the trial and for Bauer. When the CTU servers were recommissioned by the FBI to help with a lead, former agent Chloe O'Brian was brought in to assist working on the systems. Missions Staff Directors The Director is the head of CTU Los Angeles. * Kelly Sharpton * Christopher Henderson * Jack Bauer * George Mason * Tony Almeida * Erin Driscoll * Michelle Dessler * Bill Buchanan * Nadia Yassir Chiefs of Staff * Nina Myers * Tony Almeida * Michelle Dessler * Curtis Manning * Nadia Yassir Administrators/Supervisors * Ryan Chappelle (sent from Division Command) * Karen Hayes (took over as Director after the Homeland Security takeover) * Alberta Green (sent from Division Command) * Brad Hammond (sent from Division Command) * Lynn McGill (sent from District Command) * Richard Walsh (Administrative Director) * George Mason (District Director until took over at CTU Los Angeles) Director of Field Operations * Christopher Henderson (before Day 1) * Jack Bauer (before Day 1, Day 3) * Ronnie Lobell (Day 4) * Curtis Manning (Day 5 through Day 6) * Mike Doyle (Day 6) Analysts and Internet Protocol Managers * Michelle Dessler * Chloe O'Brian * Edgar Stiles * Milo Pressman Intelligence agents * Jessi Bandison * Kim Bauer * Scott Baylor * Carrie Bendis * Dana * Jamey Farrell * Dalton Furrelle (sent from District Command) * Sarah Gavin * Fay Hubley * Adam Kaufman * Meg * Dae Soo Min * Randy Murdoch (loan from CTU San Diego) * Nina Myers * Chloe O'Brian * Morris O'Brian * Milo Pressman * Shari Rothenberg * Paula Schaeffer * Edgar Stiles * Marianne Taylor * Carrie Turner (sent from Division) * Sean Walker * Paul Wilson * Spenser Wolff * Angie Lawson Field agents The field agents of CTU Los Angeles are typically divided into plainclothes agents (such as Chase Edmunds) that are utilized for typically low-level operations, and TAC Teams: military-like heavily-armored assault units. * Tom Baker * Baron * Howard Bern * Chet Blackburn * Bronson * Bundy * Lee Castle * Dave * Dillon * Mike Doyle * Chase Edmunds * Craig Erwich * Teddy Hanlin * Isley * Landon * Ronnie Lobell * Curtis Manning * McCallan * McCullough * Michaels * Ed Miller * Ted Ozersky * Ted Paulson * Pearson * Ryan * Solarz * Solof * Trent * Hal Turner * Jason Blaine Interrogators * Rick Burke * Eric Richards * Johnson Medical personnel * Marc Besson * Hastings * Mark Kaylis * Paulson Security personnel * Hugo * Paul * Harry Swinton DOD liaison * Jack Bauer * Audrey Raines Translators * Melinda Kale (Arabic) * Melissa Raab (Chinese) Others * Milo Pressman (external contractor during Day 1) * Gael Ortega (worked both inside CTU and in the field) * Rebecca (assistant to George Mason) * Alton Maxwell (Deputy Director) Los Angeles